


Big Enough

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [137]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has to wear Roman's shirts now.





	Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambreigns / ambrolleigns: dean having to wear roman's shirts on the (rare) occasions he's allowed to actually leave the house because his belly is getting a little bigger and his own stretch

Dean’s fourteen weeks along and he’s really starting to show. He stands in their closet, annoyed, as he tries to dig through his shirts, trying to find one that fits. He throws another one out of the closet and growls. He stomps out and flings himself down on the bed. Roman comes into the room a few moments later.

“What happened here?” Roman asks, looking around at all the clothing flung around the room.

“My shirts don’t fucking fit.” Dean snaps, one hand resting on his belly.

“Wear one of mine then.” Roman says, picking out his new WWE t-shirt and tossing it onto Dean.

Dean plucks it from his face and holds it up, wrinkling his nose. “I’m not wearing your merch.”

“Sure you are.” Roman says cheerfully, climbing on the bed and kissing Dean’s belly.

Dean huffs and sits up, Roman moving with him and kissing his mouth this time. Dean moans and kisses him back. Roman pulls away way too soon.

“Get dressed. We have errands to run.” Roman says, kissing Dean one last time.

Dean sighs and pulls Roman’s shirt over his head, grumbling when it isn’t tight around his belly like his own are.

He follows Roman down the stairs and Seth immediately giggles when he catches sight of Dean’s shirt. 

“Always the supportive boyfriend. Maybe I should get you one of my shirts too.” Seth smirks.

“I want the SR one. The other one is weird.” Dean requests, letting Seth slide his hands under his shirt and stroke his belly as he kisses him.

“I’ll get you one then. In Roman’s size.” Seth snickers as Dean pushes him away.

“Errands!” Roman reminds them, herding them out to the car.


End file.
